The Last Member Of The Maindo Clan
by Kane Hunter
Summary: Mind Control. That's exactly what Renji can do. At age 5 he has already learned boxing. One night, he finds himself beaten up by Ragnarok and is then saved by Apachai, and taken into Ryozanpaku. Yes this is the Ragnarok Saga, you'll see Kenichi soon.
1. Apachai FIXED

"APACHAI~!" A crowd of kids surrounded the big, tan, silver haired foreign man. I covered my ears at their high-pitched screams. Ugh! Stupid kids! Don't get me wrong, I'm just a teen who loves kid. But I just know way too much. I guess you can say that I grew up way too fast. Which is true.. somewhat.

See, I have no family, much less a home. I had an older brother, but he told me that he had to learn martial arts. Being 3 at the time, I didn't think that meant he'd have to abandon me. I miss him dearly, and still hope for his return even though it's been 12 years. But I chose to copy him. I wanted to learn martial arts too. I borrow martial arts books from the library, and I also test my skills on the middle school bullies. I get beaten up a lot, but I pull through, at least until now.

I picked way too many fights, I suppose. My shirt is partially torn, and so are my jeans. I have no shoes because I wore them out. "Apapapa!" I heard Apachai say as he gave a little girl a piggy back ride. I just watched in total boredom. Who was this guy, I wondered. He saw me staring and walked up to me. He stared at me, or, more precisely, my clothes, and eye patch. I have been told to have an unusual appearance. Despite my dark tan skin, black, slightly spiky hair, and my beaten up face, I had strange eyes. My right eye is completely black. No pupil at all. But my left eye is normal, highlight, pupil, and iris. Except it's bloody red. This happened to scare many adults, making sure their child stayed away from me. So I purchased an eye-patch with some money I found (and beat up punks for) to trick them into thinking I just like pirates. You eventually get used to seeing with one eye.

"How can I help you?" I asked Apachai in curiosity, with a hint of annoyance. "Apachai hasn't seen you around. Who are you?" he asked with a goofy grin on his face. I just looked at him, expressionless, and answered, "Renji...Umm.." I struggled to think of my last name. I haven't heard it in so long. Huh, sad. How do you forget your own name? "I don't seem to have a last name, sir." I admitted sheepishly. The kids all whispered. "how does he not have a last name?" "maybe he's an alien." I heard, and a vein began to pop out of my head. Idiots. Apachai gave me a strange look. "Apachai doesn't understand. You don't have a last name?" he asked, confused. I don't think this guy knows much Japanese, let alone English, my first language. Yes I know. I'm half Japanese and half American. Now shush!

"Apapapa! It does not matter! Does Renji want to play?" He did another silly grin. I wasn't sure if I wanted to or not. I don't 'play,' I fight. But..I kinda liked the idea of Apachai pushing me on the swing. "Will Apachai push me on the swing?" I asked as I pointed to one of the swings. "Apachai would love to." Apachai answered as he walked with me to the swings.


	2. Damn You, Ragnarok

After a whole day of playing with Apachai, I decided to spend the night wandering around. I kept my guard up in case some punks wanted revenge or something. That was a good thing because 3 tall, dark figures stepped out of the crossroads, surrounding me. Dammit...stupid Ragnarok gang. "I told you I don't want to join!" I exclaimed to the 3 guys. A well built figure showed himself. Ukita The Thrower. The amateurs also showed themselves, carrying branches. Ukita grinned. "Nah, kid. Kisara asked for some revenge from last week when you broke her good leg. Your gonna pay, you bastard!" he said, cracking his knuckles.

Okay. If I didn't admire this guy so much I would have actually won. But I admire Ragnarok's members. They each have talent. But they use it for the wrong reasons, which is why after beating Kisara The Kicker I declined their offer. Ever since then many more punks have tried to beat me.

Of course I used my boxing talents to beat the crap outta the two tree hugging punks. It was pretty easy despite my size. I'm too short for my age. But Ukita was bigger. He CAN and DID defeat me. As much as I trained, my tiny fists could not break the big guy. In fact, despite our different ways of living, we are actually good friends. He let's me attack first because he actually feels bad for beating me up, although he won't admit it. Then, when I admit defeat, he throws me into the wall. That's how it goes.

But this time he must've had a bad day or something, because he threw me harder then usual, and summoned some more punks. He had the punks beat me to a pulp after he had won.  
They also decided to search my backpack, which had only snacks and notebooks. I love to draw and write. They both calm me down. The punks scribbled over my works, pissing me off more then ever. I vowed to get my vengeance!

"I..Dammit..can't move.." I moaned in pain, struggling to get up. The punks snickered as they ran off. "Tough break, kid! That's why you don't mess with Ragnarok!" I tried my best to get up, but I really couldn't. I licked my lips. Blood. I knew I was bleeding, maybe internally, but there was nothing I could do. Who'd be out so late? I closed my eyes. I was going to die..What a waste..You'd think I'd at least win my last fight, but I guess not..


	3. Ryozanpaku?

Summary: Renji wakes up in Ryozapaku Dojo, and…

Course of events:

I woke up and found myself in a clinic. Wait, what? My heart was beating, I was breathing, and my body was covered in..bandages and IVs! "What the hell..Where am I?" I said out loud. When I sat up, I found a man drinking what smelled like tea. What a familiar smell..He had strange, black hair. It was spiky on the sides, and he had eyes that were completely white. He had white skin and was wearing a white gi. He looked at me and smiled. "I see your awake." he said. I stared at him..And I felt different. My right eye hurt, as though it wasn't adjusted to the light yet. Wait..my right eye..MY EYE PATCH! I covered my eye. "WH-WHERE'S MY EYE PATCH!" I freaked out. Did this guy do something to me! No..he saved me. But he doesn't look like a doctor! He held up my eye patch. "This? I found it peculiar and I had to examine you, so I took it off." the man explained. I didn't sence any nervousness or fear in his voice. "oh..may I have it back please?" I asked politely. He gave it to me and I frantically put it on. "Um..I'm Renji..Are you the man who saved me?" I asked curiously. The man laughed. "No, all I did was fix your wounds. You should be fine, but don't overwork yourself. It was my friend Apachai that saved you. He found you bleeding to death last night when he went shopping for groceries. And I am Akisame Koetsuji." I got up, surprised. "A-Apachai? W-wow.." I said. I felt bad for not even liking this man without knowing or giving him a chance. "Do you go to the park often? You seem to know him." Akisame asked me. "No sir..I went yesterday though and he asked if I wanted to play with him. I decided to be nice and let him push me on the swings, but besides that I don't really know him." I answered. Suddenly, a girl with giant intimidating boobs walked in. She had long blonde hair, large blue eyes, and a black dot under her left eye. "Oh your awake!" she said to me, smiling. No, I'm a ghost and I'm actually dead. "Yes..who are you? You and Mister Akisame don't look related at all.." I said. Akisame snickered and the girl looked at me in disgust. That probably was rude.."I'm sorry if I offended you.." I bowed to show how sorry I was. "It's all right, I'm Miu Furenji. I was worried when Apachai brought you. You looked horrible." she said as she patted my shoulder. I grinned for once, just to be polite. "I'm Renji. And you didn't have to worry, but thanks though." I said. Akisame decided to make me tea while Miu make breakfast. In the meantime, more people came. I met Ma Kensei, a Chinese martial artist, found out Apachai Hopechai does mui Thai (kick boxing), Kosaka Shigure who does weaponry, Shio Sakaki who does karate, found out Akisame does jujitsu, and I met Miu's grandfather, Hayato Furenji. They were all different, yet thier chemistry was great. Kensei wore mysterious green clothes and wore a matching hat. He had a brown mustache and brown eyes. Shigure had black hair in a long ponytail. She wore pants and a pink shirt. She had strange lightning bolt eyebrows as well as dark eyes. Sakaki was extremely tan and he had a scar running horizontally across his nose. He was more muscular than Apachai and wore an unzipped jacket along with long pants. Hayato looked like Miu only he had long eyebrows, and a long mustache and beard. His eyes were also sometimes hidden. I bowed and introduced myself to them. "Such a polite boy, isn't he?" Akisame said as he finished making my tea. "Yes, he sure is." everyone agreed. I blushed a little. "Agh, don't flatter me." I said sheepishly. When Miu gave us a full plate of food, I saw how everyone ate. What slobs! Of course I couldn't say that..I also raced for the best food, but Miu also made me an extra plate. I ate both that and the food I managed to steal before Sakaki could get it. I then chose to drink my tea. I wondered why mint tea was so familiar to me. "So, Renji what do you like to do?" Kensei asked me. "Tell us about yourself." Miu encouraged. I took a quick gulp of tea. "Well I like to draw for one thing. I was pretty good till some punks scribbled all over them. And I also write, but I save that for when I'm in a really bad mood. But my favorite thing to do is fight! I'll fight anyone, anytime, anywhere! But what I mainly do is boxing. I like the idea of fighting swiftly and gracefully." I said proudly. Everyone seemed shocked. I guess they don't meet boxers every day. "You do martial arts? Kid, not many runts your age even bother!" Sakaki pointed out. "Well I like the idea of protecting others, but I mainly do it to protect myself and for money." I covered my mouth. See why I don't get too comfortable? I reveal too much. "Renji, what's the matter? Your not gonna barf are you?" Miu asked me worriedly. "No...I..I wasn't supposed to really say I beat up people for money..it makes me sound bad.. I just do it to earn money. I bet people I fight. If I win they give me money if they enjoyed the fight. If I lose or they're a sore loser I just walk away. But if they're too stubborn to pay me for a good fight that's when I rob em. No point in wasting a good fight." I explained. "But why would you need money?" Hayato asked while stroking his extremely long beard. Aggh! Why must I be an odd child! "Uhh..no reason.." I answered hoping they'd shut up. "Come on kid it's not like you've been abandoned or anything. And it's not like we'd call your parents and say 'your kid has beaten and possibly robbed countless people'." Kensei said trying to get me to talk. I knew he meant no harm, but I couldn't help myself. I had mixed feelings. I was angry, sorry, and sad all at once. I wasn't sure what to say or do. Should I attack him? Throw something at him? Cry? I put my head down, stared at the floor, and clenched my fists. "For your information.." I started saying, "I have no parents, no home, and my own brother left me on the side of the road just to learn martial arts somewhere. Now if you could please leave it at that and not mention it..I'd gladly appreciate it.." I tried to sound calm, but I was shaking too much. I couldn't look at them. I had the sudden urge to just lash out at the world. "Whoa, I'm sorry..I should've known better.." Kensei wasn't sure what to say. Everyone was silent. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Great..I was crying. I hate crying more than anything. I suddenly felt a warm embrace, and maybe something squish. Miu. She didn't say anything. No one did. But I hoped that my ki wasn't flaring up. I can make it seem like I have a killing intent sometimes. I felt a bit better and lifted my head. "Sorry..If it seems like I overreacted. I didn't want to seem violent or anything so I just put my head down." I explained, "But really I'm Okay." Finally Miu released me. I don't have a problem with her, but it's not every day I'm around..girls. Hayato stroked his beard. "If you want, maybe you can stay, and even learn martial arts if your up for it." He said, grinning. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's get one thing straight, kid. I don't take disciples. So don't go askin to learn karate!" Sakaki told me. I grinned. "Please, I have no intention of asking you to teach me." I answered. Sakaki willed in a corner. "That was kinda mean.." he said. We all laughed. I think I'm going to like it here.


	4. Tea

Tea

Summary:

After watching Miu make tea, Renji thinks that he should do the same.

When I walked into the dojo with Kenichi and Miu, I decided to instead make tea for everyone instead of Miu. Therefore, I ran into the kitchen immediately without saying hi to anyone. Miu noticed and soon ran after me. "What's gotten into you?" she asked me curiously. "I..I want to make the tea!" I answered nervously. I didn't want to appear jealous or anything. I searched the bottom cabinets. "Where do you put the tea bags?" I asked. Miu opened a top cabinet and placed some tea bags on the counter. "Go ahead, but be careful okay? And don't ruin the tea. Akisame is very picky about his tea." Miu told me as she went to watch Kenichi train. I looked at the tea bags and saw what flavor they were: mint. But when I took a sniff of my cup it didn't exactly match the one Akisame had when I met him. Sure they were both mint, but something was missing that made me love mint tea. I thought back to when I was very little..my memory goes a long way. *one year old Renji, six year old brother Chen, 25 year old mom*"Mommy, mommy! Is the tea done?" Chen asks Mom happily. Mom smiles her million dollar smile. "Yes honey, now let me add the nuts." She said. I saw her grab what seemed to be almonds, peanuts, and pecans...The smell was intriguing. *back in the present moment*

My face lit up with joy. Nuts! It was a good thing I bought them after school! I added them to each cup of tea. One for me, Kensei, Akisame, and Miu. I walked to the training room with a big smile on my face. "Hey, Miu! Give Kenichi a quick tea break before it gets cold!" I told her. "Sure.." she said while eyeing me curiously. I handed Akisame, Kensei, Miu, and Kenichi their tea. I sat down and started drinking mine. "I'm impressed, Renji. You make interesting tea." Akisame told me. "Wow, Renji! This is better then mine!" Miu told me happily. "This tea is amazing!" Kenichi exclaimed. I blushed. "It was nothing really..It's just Mint Tea with a few almonds, peanuts, and pecans." I told them. Just like mom used to make, I thought. "Where'd you get that idea?" Kenichi asked me. "When I was a kid and I wanted to drink tea, I always just liked it with a handful of nuts. I got bored one day and mixed them together. It's been my favorite ever since." I answered. "Well, Miu, you have one less thing to do around here." Akisame joked, but it was hard to tell. So I said "If you want you can still make tea!" Miu laughed. "Renji it's fine with me. You can make tea every day if you want." she told me, smiling. I smiled back, delighted. Score!


	5. The Different Day, Part 1

A/N: I use the ipod app, Writer's App ($0.99) to write my stories. Please help me when it comes to spelling errors because auto correct does not always work. Thanks!

AND I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME. ONLY RENJI AND CHEN, MY OCs. Syun Matsuyama owns the series

Summary: When Renji wakes up, he realizes that it's the anniversary of his parent's death. How will he cope?

Course of events:

I felt strange when I woke up this morning. I decided to look at my old notebook. It has important dates and notes to remind myself of certain things. Today was September 1st. The day I lost everything. My home, my parents, everything. There goes my plans of hanging out on Kenichi's break from training. When I walked downstairs, there was no food. I guessed that everyone got to the food before me. I did decide to be slow this morning. "Renji..good morning." Miu said to me as she gave me the last two remaining pancakes sitting on a plate. I gave it back to her. "I'm not hungry..I didn't get much sleep last night." I lied. True, I didn't wan to eat. At least, not that. But I did sleep well. I wanted to eat something small so I could distract myself. I couldn't think of anything, so I packed a instant ramen for lunch. I was being oddly quiet. "Is something wrong, Renji? I understand you just waking up and being quiet, but being eerily quiet isn't like you." Akisame asked me. "No, I'm just tired, I promise." I answered, grinning a little. I doubt my lie worked, though. I walked to school and Miu and I didn't say a word. When the timing was right, (which was when Kenichi kept Miu occupied), I quietly walked away. I needed time alone. Away from everyone. When I was far enough, I ran into the woods. That was the only quiet place I could find. When I was deep enough, thats when I chose to lash out. I began crying my eyes out. I punched trees until my hands bled. I couldn't stop punching. The memory played over and over. My parent's murder. The thought that thugs strangled, stabbed, and burned them along with my house with me being forced to watch angered me. What angered me more was my brother. I could have sworn at one point he was smiling at all that. It may have been a split second, but to me it meant alot. I don't know why I think he can change. He's a cold, ruthless, heartless bastard!I rested after a while. The forest was a reck. My hands kept bleeding, but it didn't matter. I checked my watch. Lunchtime. I was hungry, but how could I eat instant ramen without hot water? Wait..I've been out here in the hot sun all this time! I poured some of my water from my water bottle into the cup and let it sit for a while. When I finished eating, I decided to lash out a different way. I spent two more hours using a spare sheet of paper drawing. I drew a manga version of what happened today twelve years ago. I tried not to cry as I drew. When I finished, I did the only thing one could do. I screamed. I screamed my lungs out. My voice didn't give out, but my energy from the punching earlier did. I found myself falling, drifting away. I was falling asleep. I woke up and quickly saw how late it was. Evening. "Shit!" I said as I packed up and ran back to Ryozanpaku. "I may live there now..but Ryozanpaku will never be my true home..never!" I entered the dojo frantically. I was panting, and my heart was beating hard. "I..I..I'M HOME!" I yelled. I heard cheering. Apachai hugged me. Before I realized what was going on, Kenichi went up to me. "Renji! Thank god your okay! We looked everywhere for you!" He was practically yelling in my face. "What got you guys worried? I'm fine." I played dumb. "Renji! We thought something happened to you! Where were you! You were absent all day!" Miu asked me. "In the woods. I decided to have the day to myself." I answered, keeping my hands in my pockets. No way could I let them see how much I damaged them. "Renji..Let me check your hands!" Kenichi exclaimed. "For what?" I asked, thinking of how to get out of this. Kenichi pulled my hands out. They were bruised, blue and purple, and even scarred. "What..Did you do?" Kenichi asked me seriously. I glared at him. "Nothing." I answered sharply. "I didn't do a damn thing." I felt my ki rise defensively. Kenichi wasn't budging. "Tell me the truth! You did something to hurt yourself! I know it!" He said. "Hey, now, Kenichi-" Akisame started to make Kenichi stop. Kenichi slapped Akisame's hand away. "No! I have to find out what he's been up to!" Kenichi yelled. I gritted my teeth. This bastard was testing me. "Kenichi, I'm fine. Just drop it." I gave him one last warning. "Kenichi..you should stop..I want to know as bad as you do but..not like this.." Miu told Kenichi. Kenichi gave her a serious look. "No. I want to know NOW. Somethings not right and I know it." Kenichi said. Kenichi looked back at me. "What the hell. Did you do?" Kenichi asked me again with a threatening tone. I don't respond well to that kind of thing. Suddenly, my cloud of judgement changed. I felt different. I didn't care about this man's life..not until I did something to ruin it! That's when I felt my black eye surge. I ripped off my patch. I was going to give this guy HELL!


	6. Awakening

The Power of Maindo

Summary:When Kenichi begins to confront Renji about ditching school, a new power awakens...

Course of events:

I felt Kenichi's soul warp into mine. His body was still, with the same glaring expression that was pissing me off. I made sure to give him torture. I found his worst fears, his family, enemies, etc. I imagined his enemies beating him Lifeless. But I then grew weary. Already? I broke out of whatever this was. Kenichi looked at me, then around, then back at me. "What the hell did you do to me!" Kenichi asked angrily. I put my eye patch back on and threw my backpack aside. "That," I began, "Was a glance of hell. Don't ever," I was drifting away again. "Don't ever..question me again.." I felt my body hit the floor. I was so tired..

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I couldn't resist!


	7. The Different Day, Part 2

The Different Day 2

Summary: Hayato and Akisame confront Renji about his bizarre behavior..

Course of events:

I found myself in my bed. Well, that was good. Maybe I could sneak out. I saw Kenichi sitting on the side of my room. I almost shreiked because he was giving me a serious look. "You still wanna know?" I asked him curiously. "Hell yeah. What did you do. I didn't think you'd be such a delinquent." Kenichi answered. "Your lucky I can't move, you little runt. I would've lunged at you already! How dare you call me a delinquent!" I shouted angrily. Akisame rushed in along with Hayato. "Well I see your awake." Hayato said to me. "Mm-hmm.." I mumbled. "Kenichi, could you go talk to Miu? Something's bothering her an I think she needs someone to be there for her." Akisame told Kenichi. I was pretty sure it was an excuse to make him leave. Kenichi rushed out. Akisame and Hayato went up to me. "Is something wrong, Masters?" I asked because of the way they were eyeing me. "That's what we should be asking you." Akisame told me. "What you did today was disgraceful. My daughter was worried sick because of you! Not just her, but also our disciple! What were you thinking, skipping school like that!" Hayato shouted. His voice was like thunder. I flinched. I was terrified. "You really wanna know? I ran into the woods for some private time." I told Akisame and Hayato. "Oh, cause of your parents, right?" Akisame asked. I looked at him, surprised. "H-How do you..?" I couldn't finish my sentence because of how shocked I was. How does HE know anything about me? "Well..You talk to yourself alot." Akisame pointed out. "Talk to myself?" I thought aloud. "See, there you go again." Akisame said. "What the hell! Stop pointing that out!" I exclaimed. I sounded crazy! I sighed. "Yeah..I left for that reason. I didn't want to alert anyone by saying anything. I didn't think I'd cause any harm..or worry." I told Hayato and Akisame. Hayato sighed. "Think like that, and everything will become worse for you.."Hayato warned me. "But don't do that again. I'm not saying you have to talk to me about such things, but give off some kind of hint next time." Akisame told me. "Fair enough." I told him.

When Miu prepared dinner and we all sat around the table, there was an awkward silence. This went on for a while. Everyone was grabbing food and eating like normal, but there wasn't any competition. Nobody talked. Not until Kenichi and Miu had the guts to speak. My food was untouched. I wasn't hungry at all. I played with my food silently, waiting for someone to notice. "Renji," Miu said worriedly, "You haven't touched your food." I looked up at her. "Sorry, Miu. I'm not hungry." "Really, kid? Then give me your food!" Sakaki told me. I passed it to him. "Knock yourself out." I told him as he opened a bottle of sake. "Renji..come on open up and tell us what's wrong! It's not like you to skip a meal, especially dinner!" Kenichi pushed. I really didn't want to talk. I got up. "Ask HIM," I pointed at Akisame, "if you want to know that badly. Because I'm not telling you anything." I said sharply as I went to my room. I started talking to myself again. "I wanna tell them...But I can't..Not without being able to keep my cool.." I felt my ki rise just at the memory.


	8. The Phone Call

**The Phone Call**

**Summary: Renji suddenly gets a strange phone call when he turns his cell phone on…**

**Course of events:**  
I found my old cell phone in my bag, with the charger. I turned it on. Odd, it had full battery. I don't remember charging it…

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. That thing hasn't had service in years! Or has it? I didn't know. I grabbed it. Chen? I answered it. "Konichiwa." I said nervously. "Heh, you always used to say that when someone called." The voice was a bit deep, but I knew by the American accent that it was Chen. "N-Nii-Chan..N-No way!" I exclaimed. I wasn't sure to be happy or not. "In the flesh. Have you been training?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm a boxer." I told him proudly. I heard laughter. "Oi! Hear that! Boxer! He's a boxer!" Chen shouted. I heard roars of laughter. I was furious. "What's wrong with that? What have YOU learned?" I asked. Chen laughed again, but it sounded evil. Devilish. "Dude, the best one out there is just kicking your opponent's ass. I was taught that soon after I left you." Chen told me. "So, in reality, you've learned nothing." I pointed out furiously. "Watch your mouth. I've learned that to be tough, ya gotta join a good gang." Chen explained. "And what kind of gang is that!" I shouted.

A new voice spoke to me. "Hey Renji-San!" Ukita. I couldn't believe this. "U..U..ki..ta.." I said slowly, my eyes widening in shock. "Yeah! Who knew you were related to Chen The Bone Crusher!" Ukita exclaimed part happy and part devilish. Crap..he's plotting something. I felt like barfing. "I..I didn't know eithier.." I mumbled. "Well dude we gotta go. Seeya next time we kick your ass!" Ukita said as he hung up. I closed my phone and put it on my nightstand. So THIS is why I'm all alone? Chen abandoned me for a GANG? And for what? They don't make a profit outta fighting! I clenched my fists. I was laughed at, insulted, and threatened all in one call! I kicked the wall..And broke a hole in it. Next to my room was Shigure's room. She was feeding her mouse, Tanimoto. "Goddammit! I'm sorry, Shigure-Chan..P-Please don't be mad.." I told her rapidly. Shigure's ki flared as she walked to me. She took put a sword. "That phone call..Who was it from?" she asked me dead seriously. I eyed her. "My brother." I answered, gritting my teeth.

Everyone rushed in. "WHO PUT THAT HOLE IN THE WALL!" Miu shouted. "Me!" I shouted back. I was pissed! Kenichi looked at the hole, then back at me repeatedly. "You?" Kenichi asked in disbelief. I rushed to him and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling him down. "Yes. Damn right I did." I told him. "Look, I don't know why your angry, but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on me! Or anyone here!" Kenichi scolded me. "Really? Then why don't you listen to this?" I handed him my cell and played the recorded call. "That BASTARD left me for a gang! He spent all that time just..UGHH!" I was so frustrated! I felt a fist connect with my face. I fell back. I looked up. It was Kenichi who punched me. "Calm down! Seriously!" he told me. I didn't say anything. my way of letting anger out is by fighting. Except I wasn't just angry. I was sad. And I was more sad then angry. I started crying. I sat against the other side of my room and put my head down. "I hate him..I hate him SO much..I hate being related to that monster!" I cried out. Kenichi went up to me. "I understand he left you..But..it seems to me that there's more then what meets the eye here." he told me. I wiped the tears from my face and looked at him. He was bent down again. I need to grow! "Yeah. He's EVIL! He's the definition of evil! No criminal or gang is more evil then him. He can kill anyone and anything in a split second, and he does it without a second thought. You know what happened when my parents died? He was so happy about it! He hired some goons he knew, and then he had me stay and watch. The whole time he was grinning at the sight, and that's when I put two and two together. HE caused it! He made my life a living hell!"I spilled. "At least..until I came here of course." I added. "I get it, but watch that ki of yours..It scares the hell outta me!" Kenichi told me. Huh..I wonder what exactly happened..


	9. Family History

**Family History**

**Summary:**  
This ISN'T Renji's POV. It is Akisame's. The masters learn more about him..And decide what to do with him

**Course of events:**  
Akisame POV

Hayato called in a secret meeting after Renji and Miu went to bed. "I have called you all here to share and find information about our new member of this dojo." he started. "As we all know, Renji seems to be an extremely powerful boxer. But, his emotions tend to get the better of him, and he seems to have some strange abilities. So, what should we do with him?" Hayato finished. I took out a folder from my room and sat back down. "I went ahead of you all and got this." I explained when everyone looked at me with shocked, suspicious expressions. Everyone moved closer as I opened it. "Renji Maindo, age 14, height 3 feet, old address.." I skimmed. Shigure placed her finger under address. "I..Lived next door.." she informed. "Really?" Sakaki asked Shigure, surprised. "His mother..always invited me for tea..Little Renji asked for sword lessons.." Shigure's tone darkened, "Older brother..asked to kill..Mother and Father.." "You didn't say yes, did you!" Kensei asked her nervously. "I slapped him..and mother kicked me out..didn't believe me.." Shigure finished and let me continue reading. When we reached the next page, a file in complete English, we didn't know what to think. It showed a list of all of Renji's family members, regardless of generation. All but one name had been scratched off:Renji. Chen's name appeared to be CROSSED out, along with one more: Phoenix. The back had all information on their bloodline traits, the rest containing information about the deceased members. "Unique traits include strong will, determination, and anger issues. Usually live long lives, Bloodline traits include the Mind Eye." That made all of us curious. "The mind eye is used to trick opponents, As the clan was involved in many Dojo wars. Can trick opponents with their or the user's fears, and memories. Hallucinations are also created along with, if practiced enough, mind control. Was exterminated because of gang wars, and was thought to be deadly..Huh.." I finished. Hayato strokes his beard thoughtfully. "So..other then his brother, and this so-called Phoenix...Renji is the last one with that ability.." Hayato confirmed. "It's a shame really..No wonder that name was familiar.." Sakaki said. I looked at him. "What're you getting at?" I asked him. "Well..The kid's parents were good friends of mine. I used to spar with his dad and granddad often. I went to school with his dad, and I taught him karate." Sakaki answered. "Funny how he doesn't seem to recognize you or Shigure then.." I said. "I wouldn't..say that..Renji is..A smart boy.." Shigure pointed out. "Yeah, the kid's too smart for his own good. He's bound to recognize us sometime, one way or another." Sakaki agreed. We all decided to keep this hidden for a while. The young man's been through enough.


	10. School Of Weirdos

**School of Weirdos **

**A/N: Sorry for late upload, my internet was cut off…And sorry for short chapter, I have 2 FMA fics and 2 Charmed fics that need to be finished/written. Plus, I have writer's block..Hopefully the Persona fics I'm reading will cure me 3**

**Summary:**  
Renji meets some very interesting students in his class..

**Course of events:**  
I put on my red contact (Akisame said it would reduce the attention, while Miu said it'd be dumb of me to wear an eye patch), sunglasses, and school uniform. I ate my breakfast and raced to school. Along with Kenichi and Miu, of course. When Miu, Kenichi, and I walked inside the school building, I sensed something strange. "KENICHIII!" I heard a weird voice shout. Before I realized it, an alien kid was standing beside Kenichi, who looked annoyed. The guy had pointy ears, fangs, a snake tongue, green hair, and creepy eyes. "Please tell me this is the only one of t's kind.." I said to Miu. "Aww, don't be like that! Negima can be a trickster and cowardly, but knows alot about Ragnarok." Miu told me. Hmm..I could use this alien. Negima then turned to me. "Who's this guy?" he asked while examining me. "That's the new student, Renji." Kenichi told him, annoyed. "Nigima scan, activate!" Negima suddenly shouted. I rolled my eyes. He gasped. "K-Kenichi!" he screamed AGAIN. What a freak! "Dude..Quit the shouting..your gonna make the guy deaf." I sighed. "Kenichi that dude isn't normal! He's dangerous! Dangerous I say!" Negima hid behind him. "Seriously..he's not dangerous! He lives in the dojo I train in!" Kenichi told Negima. Negima looked more scared. "WITH THOSE FREAKS!" I facepalmed when he said that. Once again, I hoped he was the last of his kind...


End file.
